


Año Nuevo solitario

by Leiram



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es Año Nuevo, pero Mimi se encuentra que no puede festejarlo con ninguno de sus amigos y se siente sola. Por suerte, Rose y Michael siempre están ahí para animarla. [Regalo para Patroclo por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proytecto 1-8].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Año Nuevo solitario

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.  
>  **Personajes:** Mimi, Michael, Rose (OC).  
>  **Parejas:** Anterior Michami, menciones de Taiora y Kenyako. Ligerísimo, pero ligerísimo Joumi. Aviso igual que las parejas no son lo principal en el fic.  
>  **Palabras:** 2.468

—Mimi, lo siento, les prometí a las chicas del club de tenis que iría al templo con ellas. Si quieres puedes venir, puedo presentártelas… 

—No te preocupes, Sora. Veré de llamar a alguien más. Ve y diviértete con ellas. ¡Feliz año!

Mimi miraba los copos de nieve con aburrimiento a través de la ventana antes de volver su vista al televisor encendido. En dos horas se terminaría un año y comenzaría uno nuevo. No solo eso, era el primer año nuevo que pasaría en Japón después de cuatro años seguidos en Nueva York. Se supone que sería una noche especial, donde se reuniría con sus amigos, irían a un templo, rezarían por el nuevo año y verían los fuegos artificiales. En cambio estaba allí, en la casa de sus tíos viendo la televisión con ellos y sus padres. Era tan aburrido. De saber que pasaría eso se habría quedado en Nueva York. Al menos allí lo pasaría con sus amigos y se divertiría. 

Volvió a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Sora una hora antes. En navidad no le había molestado que ella lo hubiera pasado a solas con Taichi. Era navidad después de todo. Si bien al mudarse a Estados Unidos se dio cuenta del significado diferente que tenía allí la festividad, en Japón seguía siendo una fiesta romántica, donde las parejas tenían citas o dos personas se confesaban. Cuando Sora le dijo que Taichi la llevaría a comer afuera se puso casi a chillar de felicidad por lo romántico que era; cuando Miyako le contó que Ken la había invitado solo a ella para festejarlo juntos y no al resto chilló porque aquello gritaba me-gustas-y-me-quiero-confesar. Al día siguiente, cuando Miyako le contó muy emocionada que Ken se había confesado se puso a dar saltitos. Estaba feliz por ellas y no le molestó festejarlo con su familia. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus tíos, primos y abuelos todos juntos. Había sido una navidad divertida. La principal estrella había sido, por supuesto, la hija de dos años de su prima. Si alguien le preguntaba, era la niña más adorable que había visto en toda su vida. Por supuesto que le entraría competencia cuando el hijo de su otra prima naciera en tres meses, pero eso sería algo para pensar más adelante, no ahora.

Probablemente si estuviera toda su familia como aquella noche se estaría divirtiendo, pero para Año Nuevo todos se habían esparcido. Sus dos primas fueron a pasarla con la familia de sus maridos, su primo salía con sus amigos, otra tía suya, y por consiguiente su tío y sus hijos, fueron a Okinawa a festejarlo con su familia paterna. Como consecuencia solo habían quedado sus padres, sus dos tíos y su abuela materna. Mimi los quería con todo su ser, pero se estaba aburriendo. Ni siquiera estaba Palmon ya que los digimon tenían sus propias festividades (al parecer ellos también festejaban el año nuevo, ¿quién lo diría?). Se supone que los doce se reunirían para Año Nuevo o esa era su idea. Lamentablemente no previó que nadie había arreglado nada y cuando empezó a llamarlos se enteró que ellos ya habían hecho sus propios planes por separado. Taichi y Yamato irían a un karaoke con varios de sus clases, Sora estaría con sus amigas del club de tenis, Koushiro con el club de computación, Jou también iría a un karaoke con sus compañeros, Miyako y Ken la pasarían solos en una cita, Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru con su clase, Iori con su club de kendo… Era triste pensar como su grupo, uno tan especial, se estaba dispersando. ¿Acaso así terminaría todo? ¿Con todos separándose?

Dándole una última mirada al televisor, se excusó y fue a la habitación de su primo, que no estaba ya que había salido con sus amigos, y prendió la computadora. Se fijó que la cámara y el micrófono funcionasen, y entró a su cuenta. Todavía era de día en Estados Unidos y con suerte alguno de sus amigos de allá estaría conectado. Sonrió cuando vio que Rose estaba disponible y una ventana de conversación se abría.

“¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces conectada?”

“¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? ¿No me quieres ver? T.T”

La sonrisa seguía intacta mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga, que llegó en cuestión de segundos.

“No es eso, solo estaba sorprendida. Por allá ya debería ser año nuevo, ¿no?”

“Casi. Falta una hora y cuarenta minutos”.

“Cierto. Siempre me equivoco con la diferencia horaria. ¿A qué no sabes a quien tengo al lado? Pistas: es rubio y comparte contigo el mismo gusto extraño por las comidas. Te dice ‘hola’, por cierto.”

Mimi rió ante sus palabras y devolvió el saludo. Michael había sido su primer (y hasta ahora único) novio. Se conocieron unas semanas después de mudarse a New York. Fue la primera persona que se acercó a ella en la escuela, cuando todavía su inglés no era muy bueno y recibía miradas raras por ser extranjera. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró que él también era un niño elegido. Por supuesto, las circunstancias no habían sido gratas. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó aquel 11 de septiembre. Todavía tenía vivo en la mente lo que llegó a ver: las torres desplomadas y destruidas, los equipos de emergencia intentando rescatar a cuanta mayor gente posible… Posiblemente nunca pueda olvidarse de todo eso.

Fue durante toda esa conmoción que se encontró a Michael y el resto de los niños elegidos de Nueva York. Fue a partir de esa experiencia que su amistad con él se profundizó y cuando se dio cuenta, una noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, los dos se estaban besando. Michael fue un novio espectacular, el mejor primer novio que pudo haber tenido, pero como dice el dicho, “todo lo bueno debe terminar”. Los dos empezaron a tener problemas en su relación y ella ya no sentía aquella electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que se besaban. Finalmente ambos decidieron terminarlo antes que las cosas empeorasen. Volver a ser solo amigos había sido difícil. A veces, cuando estaban solos, tenían aquellos momentos incómodos, pero lo estaban superando. Si había de algo que podía estar segura era que su lazo con Michael era prueba suficiente de que dos personas podían seguir siendo mejores amigos después de terminar ser novios.

“¿Tienes cámara? La superestrella quiere hablar y dice que sería muy confuso y molesto si escribe también desde mi cuenta.

“Tengo.”

Escribió y a continuación habilitó la cámara. En la ventana, por su parte, vio aparecer a sus dos amigos.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó nuevamente Mimi, más cómoda con el micrófono.

—¿Cómo estás pasando el Año Nuevo, Mimi? —preguntó Michael con una sonrisa. Mimi hizo un puchero y respondió:

—Aburrido. Estoy viendo la programación de Año Nuevo con mis padres, mis tíos y mi abuela.

—Eso debe ser terrible. Entiendo tu dolor, amiga —respondió Rose con pena.

—¿Verdad que es terrible? Consiéntanme. 

Los dos rieron en el otro lado de la cámara y decidieron seguirle el juego.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Bien. Todos están haciendo los últimos preparativos con sus familias para hoy a la noche. En mi casa vamos a comer pavo como plato principal. La superestrella está aquí porque estaba aburrido y no sabía qué hacer.

Michael puso los ojos en blanco.

—Más bien estoy aquí porque me obligaste a venir para que te ayudara, no al revés.

Mimi se rió. Michael y Rose eran amigos de la infancia y solían tratarse de esa manera. Rose tenía la costumbre de mandar siempre a Michael y el rubio se dejaba. “Superestrella” era el apodo que le puso cuando se enteró que su padre era un actor de Hollywood muy famoso.

—¿Van a hacer algo después de la cena con el resto o se reúnen mañana?

—María y Lou no pueden venir, pero el resto nos vamos a reunir en Central Park —respondió Rose—. Me dijeron antes que todos te mandaban saludos.

—Gracias. Díganles que también mando saludos.

Intentó que la envidia no se mostrara en su rostro. Michael pareció saber lo que sentía de alguna manera y desvió el tema de conversación. Durante cuarenta minutos estuvieron hablando de sus amigos, riéndose de anécdotas, de los primeros días de Mimi en Estados Unidos cuando su inglés todavía no era bueno. En algún momento recordaron el Ataque a las Torres Gemelas, el cómo ayudaron a las víctimas hasta que los bomberos los obligaron a irse antes que se lastimaran. Hablaron tanto que incluso llegó a olvidarse el por qué los llamó en un primer momento hasta que Michael se lo recordó con una pregunta:

—Es bueno verte mejor, Mimi. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te puso tan mal antes?

La castaña suspiró. No estaba muy segura de querer hablar. Sentía que su problema era uno muy tonto y probablemente estaría exagerando las cosas, pero a la vez quería hablarlo con alguien. Michael siempre era el mejor para eso.

—Es solo que… creía que hoy nos reuniría con mis amigos. Que los doce lo festejaríamos juntos, pero ellos ya hicieron sus planes con sus otros amigos. A veces siento que nos estamos separando. No me gusta.

—Mimi… —solo dijo Rose con pena, sin saber qué decir. A excepción de Daisuke, nunca llegó a conocer al resto de los niños elegidos japoneses. Lo único que sabía de ellos lo hacía por Mimi. Michael, afortunadamente, sí tenía una mejor respuesta.

—¿Segura qué es eso lo que te preocupa? —preguntó él, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Entiendo que temas que tu grupo se esté separando, pero tengo la impresión que lo que te tiene mal no es eso sino tu lugar en el grupo. Te sientes sola, ¿no? Por eso te conectaste y empezaste a hablar con nosotros.

No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que escuchaba las palabras de su mejor amigo Mimi se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Estaba triste porque se sentía sola. Tenía miedo que ya no tuviera un lugar en la vida de sus amigos. Todos ellos habían hecho planes con otras personas, pero ella no porque el resto de sus oros amigos estaban en otro continente. Después de marcharse de Japón solo pudo mantener contacto con los siete elegidos, con sus otras amistades lo intentó, pero finalmente el contacto terminó muriendo. Ya no tenían demasiadas cosas en común y la diferencia horaria lo hacía más difícil. En Estados Unidos, si bien al principio le costó acostumbrarse, pudo hacer una nueva vida. Se hizo de muchos amigos. Se enamoró. Tuvo su primer beso. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia nunca dudó del vínculo que compartía con sus siete amigos en Japón. El contacto siempre era constante. Pero ahora… tal vez se equivocó. Se sentía como una extraña en Japón.

Pensando todo esto, sus palabras fueron saliendo de su boca y se descargó con sus dos amigos, quienes la escucharon atentamente, sin interrumpirla nunca. Cuando terminó, fue Rose quien habló primero.

—No creo que tus amigos no te quieran Mimi. A veces pasan estas cosas, pero por lo que siempre me cuentas, ustedes doce son un grupo muy unido.

—Rose tiene razón. ¿De verdad dudas del lazo que compartes con ellos desde que fuiste la primera vez el Mundo Digital?

—¡Claro que no! Pero quizás… 

—A veces —la interrumpió el rubio antes que pudiera seguir—, nos pasan estas cosas. No creo que ninguno de ellos se haya dado cuenta que te estaban dejando de lado o qué ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos. Uno cuando crece y conoce a más personas ocurre eso. Por eso estas ahí a tú.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundida. Michael sonrió y siguió su explicación.

—Tú estás ahí para recordarles de aquel vínculo, para que no olviden la amistad que tienen. Estas ahí para unir de nuevo al grupo. Tienes una tarea muy importante.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó más animada. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Rose, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza.

—Michael tiene razón. Eres la que tiene que revivir el corazón del grupo. ¡Tómalo como tu nueva misión como elegida!

—¡Muy bien! Eso haré entonces. Mañana los molestaré para que nos reunamos.

—¡Esa es nuestra Mimi!

Los tres se rieron y Mimi sintió que ya no tenía más preocupaciones que le pesaran sobre los hombros. El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta interrumpió las risas.

—Mimi, tus amigos están aquí —llamó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta sin abrirla.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió sorprendida. ¿Quién había venido? Estaba segura que no había arreglado con nadie para que viniera.

—Parece ya empezaste a cumplir con tu tarea. Será mejor que vayas —dijo Michael.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Mimi! Hablamos en el próximo año.

—¡Feliz Año, Rose, Michael! Mañana hablo con ustedes.

Cerró la ventana y salió de su cuenta. Cuando abrió la puerta y pasó a la sala de estar, donde estaba su familia, se sorprendió cuando vio a sus doce amigos juntos.

—¡Hola, Mimi! —dijeron a la vez.

—¡Chicos! ¡Están aquí! —exclamó todavía sin salir del estupor y a continuación fue a saludar a cada uno—. ¿Pero por qué? Creí que ya tenían planes.

Taichi sonrió y miró a Yamato.

—Yamato y yo lo hablamos y al final decidimos venir aquí. Ya tendremos otra salida con nuestros amigos otro día, pero tú solo estarás aquí por dos semanas, ¿no?

—Cuando veníamos aquí —siguió Yamato—, nos encontramos con Sora y Koushiro, que nos dijeron lo mismo, y después con el resto.

—Al parecer todos pensamos lo mismo —agregó Sora con una sonrisa.

—¡Aunque el primero en llegar fue Jou! —exclamó Daisuke con entusiasmo—. Lo vimos indeciso frente a la puerta sin saber si debía tocar o no el timbre.

—Sí, después de diez minutos tomamos piedad y nos aparecimos aunque estuvimos tentados a dejarlos solos… —dijo Taichi mientras pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro del susodicho y le sonreía pícaramente.

—¡Taichi! ¡Qué no es eso! —exclamó sonrojado el joven con gafas. El resto del grupo rió. Incluida Mimi a pesar de no saber el porqué estaba tan avergonzado su amigo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —inquirió la elegida de la pureza después que las risas se calmaran.

—Lo más normal sería ir al templo, pero ya que estamos los doce aquí… —empezó a decir Koushiro y sacó su laptop de la mochila—. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al Mundo Digital y festejarlo allí con el resto de nuestros amigos. 

—¡Me parece una idea genial! Quiero ver a Palmon también. 

El resto también se mostró de acuerdo y pronto todos sacaron sus digivice mientras el pelirrojo se fijaba que la puerta al Mundo Digital estuviera abierta. Se despidió de su familia antes de desaparecer con el resto de sus amigos. Era bueno estar juntos de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic hecho para el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia, Patroclo! Y sí, ya sé que el título es malo, pero ahora no se me ocurría nada bueno. Probablemente lo cambie cuando se me ocurra uno mejor (si se me ocurre).


End file.
